1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backrest for a motor vehicle seat with a head restraint that is height adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2009 013 635 U1 discloses a head restraint that is height adjustable manually by means of a latching rod that interacts with an adjustable catch. The backrest of the vehicle seat that supports the head restraint has two guide rods. One end of each guide rod is fixed in the backrest and the other ends are connected to each other by a yoke. The head restraint slides along the guide rods when the head restraint is adjusted in height manually. However, there is the problem in that the lower region of the head restraint has two holes from which the guide rods emerge. In addition, depending on the latching position of the head restraint, guide rod sections that differ in length are visible. An esthetically satisfactory solution therefore is not produced.
DE 32 23 649 C2 discloses a head restraint with additional arms. Each arm holds a rod on which bearings are provided and the bearings slide along the rods during displacement of the head restraint. This constitutes a structurally complicated solution.
The assignee of the subject invention also is the assignee of DE 10 2010 060 076.8. This earlier application is not prior art, but discloses a backrest with an aesthetically satisfactory solution to the height adjustment of the head restraint. However, only motorized adjustment possibilities are provided here.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide the backrest an aesthetically attractive, functional, manually adjustable head restraint.